


The Usefulness of Chains

by Anestshia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gives Eren a hands on lesson on what can happen if he becomes too comfortable with his unique situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r3b3lliousr3b3l](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=r3b3lliousr3b3l).



> Ok, so this story is for r3b3lliousr3b3l for whom i feel no guilt getting addicted to Shingeki no Kyojin *giggles* She requested Levi/Eren and whatever my mind came up. Well, i came across a picture (two, unrelated, pictures actually) and this story popped into my head. There's not a lot I can say other than it's probably been done before but i really don't care, it was fun to write~
> 
> Levi and Eren are not mine, sadly. I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> I hope you all like it! Thank you so much for reading!

“Chains... they really are a very useful invention.” 

Eren was pulled from his half asleep state when the monotone voice echoed through the dungeon he was currently residing in. Chains clanked together as he sat up, looking through the iron bars that separated him from the other man. He rubbed sleep from his eyes before focusing on Levi, the man illuminated only by candles nearly burned down completely. He didn't look any different than normal but the way he spoke sounded... off. “Why is that?” 

“Really, they kind of make the bars obsolete.” Levi murmured, pushing on the bar that his hand was resting against, the old door creaking open slowly. “You see, chains allow closer contact with prisoners and guarantee little to no physical harm to their captors.” Meticulously polished boots tapped on the concrete floor as he walked to the side of the bed, looking up the length of chain that attached Eren's hands to the wall behind him. “Though they gave you more slack than I thought was smart. But we do have some dumbasses here that trust you way too much.” 

“Dumb...” Eren didn't know if he should be insulted or not. He'd been doing his best to gain everyone's trust but apparently that wasn't working out so much. “It's not like I need the chains at all, I’m not going to run away or anything.” 

“If running away was what we were worried about, the bars would be plenty protection against that.” Levi responded, lifting one of the chains enough that he forced Eren's arm to rise in order to relieve the pressure on his wrist. “No, there are many things that I can do to you in chains that I couldn't if you were free to move around.” 

“Really?” Eren couldn't keep the tiredness out of his voice. It seemed this conversation wasn't really going anywhere. They'd done pretty much everything to him already, at least he assumed. The first time he'd met Levi face to face, he'd come to know his boot intimately, nothing really scared a person after getting their face kicked in. “And what are those things you can do?” 

“Interrogation, though I could do that without chains.” Levi walked around the bed as he spoke, his nose wrinkling when he saw a cobweb collecting in the corner of the room. “I could torture you, deprive you of food privileges, bathroom privileges, even sleep.” He stopped beside Eren's left side, wrapping the chain that was cuffed around his wrist around his own hand, pulling up until the brunette's arm was extended over his head, attaching the length of chain to the wall so he was forced to stay that way. When he was certain it would hold, he made his way around the bed again, calmly repeating the move with his right arm before speaking. “I could fuck you.” 

Eren had been threatened before so the comments about torture and deprivation didn't even phase him. It was better than what the military police would have done to him. He didn't want to die, thank you very much. The last statement made him jump, his body instinctively jerking up, damn near yanking his shoulders straight out of his sockets when the chains didn't give an inch. He fell back against the bed with a grimace of pain, jerking on the wide cuffs surrounding his wrists. “What the hell are you getting at? That's not funny.” 

“I didn't say it to amuse you.” Levi leaned over him, in a perfect position so that, even if the younger man kicked out his legs, he wouldn't be able to reach him. “You have to be prepared for every situation. We cannot protect you all the time. This cell leaves you vulnerable.” He stood again then, crossing his arms over his chest. “But our protection is more valued than your vulnerability. I trust you understand that.” 

Eren clenched his jaw, his nails digging into his fists nearly hard enough to pierce the skin. He didn't know what Levi was getting at but he was doing an marvelous job of pissing him off. “Your protection? I haven't done a damned thing to make you think you need to be protected from me. If you're telling me I’m in danger of being... being...” He didn't know how to say it so he just didn't, his body jerking as he yanked on the cuffs again. “Then you need to take these chains off so I can defend myself if it comes to that! It's not like I can get past the bars anyway.” His eyes narrowed when he saw just a slight grin on the older man's face, a sound akin to a growl escaping him. “You need to stop messing with me, I’m just trying to help you. It's not like anyone is going to do that.” 

“You're saying I won't?” 

“What?” Now that wasn't the response he expected. Eren had expected a fist across the face or a verbal reprimand. No, that definitely hadn't been what he thought would happen. And he definitely never even fathomed what happened next. He felt a hand grab the strap that crossed his chest, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt as he was yanked up, lifted from the bed as far as he could go before there was sudden, painful pressure against his mouth. 

He was being kissed. 

It wasn't the type of kiss he'd expected as his first, the soft, hesitant emotion filled kiss that he'd heard described so many times. No, this one was less pleasurable and more painful, even when the other man relented slightly. His lips ached and his neck twinged from the position it was being forced into. This kiss wasn't about intimacy, it was all about control and Eren was sure he didn't like it... he shouldn't like it. He was released just as suddenly as he'd been grabbed, his heart racing when he was dropped back to the bed. “What... what the hell?” 

“I think you need and education on what can happen if you let your guard down.” Levi took a seat on the bed, crossing his legs as his hand trailed down the prone man's chest. “You lay here like you're safe but you aren't. If someone were to try to take advantage of you, we wouldn't stop it.” 

Eren felt more than heard a whimper work it's way up his throat, his eyes going impossibly wide as he followed the downward trajectory of the other man's hand with his eyes. He instinctively jerked when delicate fingers pulled his belt from the loop that held it closed, scooting up on the bed as much as he could with the chains still attached to his ankles. “Ok, ok, I get it, aren't you taking this a little far?” 

“You were less annoying when your mouth was occupied.” A practice flick of Levi's wrist soon had Eren't belt completely open, his hand sliding down, ignoring the still closed button and zipper of the younger man's pants as his fingers trailed over the front of the brunette's slacks. “You haven't learned your lesson quite yet. You wouldn't be so arrogant if you had.” 

Eren's eyes narrowed but, when he opened his mouth to retort, his speech was stopped by and tongue suddenly being shoved against his own just as the other man's hand pressed hard against his groin. He jerked up from the sudden stimulation, the shock of the situation leaving him not even noticing when he bit down on the invading appendage until he tasted blood in his mouth and Levi pulled away from him with a hiss of pain. 

Levi lifted his free hand, wiping a small drop of blood from the corner of his lips, his eyes focusing on the brunet squirming on the bed under his hand. “That is one way to repel your attacker.” He murmured, shifting his eyes down to where his hand was moving slowly over the crotch of Eren's pants. He raised an eyebrow when he felt growth under his fingers, licking his lips as he leaned down again. “But you're going to learn your place, just as I did mine. You bite me again and I will cut off one of your appendages that we aren't sure will grow back.” 

It took a moment for the meaning of the statement to dawn on Eren, his eyes widening as he struggled a bit more. “It's not like I meant to do it the first time! You try having a tongue shoved in your mouth for the first time and not biting it. It's not like I thought it would be some guy doing it!” 

“First time? Hmmm.” Levi curved his hand, unsurprised to see that even the threat of cutting it off hadn't squelched the other man's arousal. Such was the joys of a teenage libido. “You say that like you dislike it but you're getting hard from a man's hand. If you allow your body to react like this, I’ll think you want me to fuck you.” 

Eren's words caught thickly in his throat, his eyes going wide from the mere suggestion. Five minutes ago he would have said hell no but that was before his body had made it's decision well know. Still, he didn't fancy having anything in his ass. “If either of us is going to be fucked, it's you!” 

“Only one man has that honor and it's certainly not you.” Levi answered without a seconds hesitation, sliding his hand slowly up and down the ever growing hardness under his fingers, clearly distinguishable even through boxers and pants. “But I had always assumed you were straight. That girl you always hang around with is going to be disappointed.” 

“I am straight!” Eren's statement lost some credibility when a moan fought it's way up his throat, his eyes going wide when he looked down and was able to see himself straining against his pants. Well, that wasn't supposed to happen! “You gave me something!” 

“You think I’d need to drug you to get you hard? You underestimate me.” Levi leaned down until their lips were almost touching once again, his eyes focused on Eren's. “Your mind might say you're straight but your body is telling a different story. You're going to end up with your legs spread and a dick in your ass and you can't do a damned thing about it. How does that make you feel?” 

Eren felt a touch of fear but what else was there... excitement? He damned well shouldn't be feeling that! He should be disgusted, his skin should be crawling because of what the man was doing to him but, instead, he was harder than he could remember ever being before and there were continuous, embarrassing sounds fighting to be heard on nearly every breath. “I am straight.” He said insolently, his hands clenching as he fought the urge to rock his hips up into the stroking hand. Fuck, it would be so much better if he'd just take him out of his pants already. 

Levi grinned when the other man's eyes closed, his hand never stopping moving over the straining erection, rubbing against the rough fabric of his pants. “Remember what I said about biting me.” He murmured before kissing the brunet again, finding much less resistance than he had the first time. 

Eren was so damned confused about what he was intended to get from this. At first, he'd thought Levi was trying to scare, trying to see how far he could push him, but now the man actually seemed to be... enjoying this. He couldn't have stopped his deep groan when the other man slid his hand down, massaging his balls through his clothing as his tongue slipped inside his mouth again. It was a heady feeling, one he'd never felt by his own hand. He hadn't had much time to experiment but it definitely felt different when someone else was controlling everything. 

He didn't know how long it continued, the torturous feeling of being rubbed through his pants and barely able to breathe from nonstop kisses. But, what seemed like hours later, he felt a familiar tightening in his abdomen, his breathing coming faster and faster as Levi's hand continued it's steady rhythm. He just barely heard the echoing sound of bootsteps moving over the concrete floor as his body clenched up, his balls drawing up tight against his body. Right before the dam broke, he felt the tongue, thankfully, retreat from his mouth, his teeth slamming together with an audible clack as his body jerked up. He ground his teeth together hard enough to hurt when he lost control, the constantly moving hand forcing him to release into his pants, his hips jerking up each time his cock spurted, spreading sticky wetness across his skin and underwear. 

He was still trying to catch his breath when he felt the button of his pants released, his eyes still a bit bleary as he looked down, watching as his zipper was slowly lowered, his length still straining against the soft fabric of his wet boxers, apparently not happy with what he'd just gotten. He was so distracted by the erotic sight of thin fingers pressing against him that he didn't notice the other man until he spoke, his eyes going wide as he jerked, looking towards the open cell door. 

“Don't you think that's enough, Levi? You've conclusively proven fear won't trigger a titan transformation.” Irvin was standing in the middle of the open door, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two men. 

“Fear?” Levi grinned and he looked back at the blond haired male, shaking his head as he pulled his hand away from Eren's groin, his pants still clearly tented and wet. “I do not believe fear is the emotion he was experiencing, commander. Though we've proven arousal won't cause one either.” He pulled a cloth out of his pocket while he spoke, wiping his hand off as he walked towards his superior. “But I did garner some very important information from this experiment. I'm sure it will come in handy later.” 

Irvin raised an eyebrow at the state Eren was in, the brunet still panting and shaking a little on the bed. “So it seems.” He murmured, stepping back to allow Levi to step out of the cell before pulling the door made of iron bars closed, the locking falling automatically with a dull thump. “We will send someone in to unchain you so you can clean up, Eren, once you've... calmed down.” 

Experiment? That had been a damned experiment? Eren's hands clenched into fists as he went over the exchange in his mind. Of course it had been a fucking experiment! Levi had all but told him he was testing him, how could he have let himself get lost in the moment like that?! Ohh, he was going to kill them both when he finally go out of here. They had no right to do that!

No matter how good it had felt...


	2. MiniSequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This MiniSequel was requested by one of my wonderful commissioners. Once i have more time, i might write another one *chuckles* I'm having a little bit too much fun with this.
> 
> This mini story directly follows The Usefulness of Chains and it would be best to read that before reading this.

Eren had been jumpy around Levi since his very... personal visit to the cell they had been holding him in. It had been months since the man had... touched him like that but he still couldn't look at him the same. He really had tried to forget it but every time he saw Levi and Erwin standing closely together he couldn't help but remember the way the commander had looked at the captain as he was walking out of the room and the barely veiled admission that someone had the honor of fucking him... it couldn't be anyone else, could it?

Cleaning, thankfully, took his mind off of it. The repetitious tasks of sweeping and mopping and dusting were the only things on his mind. He didn't care if he was told to redo a room ten times, as long as he had something to do, he didn't have to think about being chained to that bed with Levi's hand sneaking into his pants... “Ahh, fuck!” Apparently, he could think about it while cleaning and his body was making his enjoyment of the activity known.

“There's still dust on the chandelier.”

Eren just about jumped out of his skin when he heard the monotone voice behind him, a very unmanly sound escaping him as he spun around. The last thing he needed right at that moment was Levi to sneak up behind him. Fuck, the man needed to wear a bell or something! He was tired of being surprised by him. “Ahhh, ahhh, yeah! I'll redo it, right away, I’ll redo it!” But, before he could move to grab the ladder, he felt a hand on his elbow, his movements completely stopped as fingers dug into his skin.

“I do rather enjoy my subordinates having a healthy respect for me. But I also need to know they are not frightened, that will only lead to mistakes and, possibly, death, if their fear of me paralyzes them during an attack.” Levi murmured, pulling the younger man back until Eren was looking straight at him. “Up until now, your actions have only been a slight annoyance but we will soon be heading out on a mission together. If there is something about me that you need to get out in the open, now is the best time to do it. Then maybe you can go back to behaving normally.”

“How am I supposed to behave?” Eren suddenly asked, throwing the duster he was holding to the ground in a bout of annoyance. “I mean, you made it very clear to me that I couldn't trust you but now you're saying that I should and not be scared of you? What do you expect?”

“I never made it clear that you couldn't trust me. I was simply showing you a glimpse of what could happen if you continued to be so comfortable with your surroundings.” Levi replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “And, as you witnessed at the end of that, it was a test.”

“A test?! Well, it was a fucked up test!” Eren was right at the end of his rope. He didn't want to mouth off and be insubordinate to his superior but he was so frustrated with Levi at that point that he just couldn't help it. “And here I am, wondering if you're going to just accost me again and wondering if it's something I actually want! You screwed me up, me 'not behaving normally' is your fault.” It wasn't like he'd asked to be gotten off while chained to a bed with no choice in the matter.

“So, you can't decide your emotions about me. It's why you're so angry and jumpy now. You can't decide if you want to be frightened or if you want to be fucked.” Levi responded, raising an eyebrow before nodding. “I believe there is a very easy way for us to make that distinction.”

“What?” Eren barely had the time to get the word out before he was suddenly shoved back, tripping over a low table and falling heavily to his back on top of it. It was a miracle the thing didn't break, especially when Levi was over him just seconds later, that tongue that was very quickly becoming familiar was once again invading his mouth. For someone that was such a clean freak, the captain certainly didn't have a single problem french kissing. In another quick, graceful movement, the brunet's hands were suddenly pinned over his head just moments before he felt pressure between his legs.

It took Eren a couple moments to figure out it was Levi's knee. It wasn't pressing down hard enough to hurt but it was a bit uncomfortable. What he didn't understand was that, even though it was uncomfortable, he was getting hard anyway. The whole situation wasn't the best. He could barely breathe, his back hurt from falling on the table and the pressure against his crotch was almost too much. But... it all felt good.

Apparently, his body had made his decision for him.

Levi knew it too, for just seconds later he was pulled back, leaving Eren panting, shaking and half hard laying on the table as he smoothed his clothing down. “You will come to my quarters after you've finished your evening meal. We'll settle this there.”

Eren couldn't reply, barely able to swallow around the sudden dryness of his throat. Everything had happened so fast. He could tell now, he wasn't scared, at least not in the sense that he wanted to run from Levi. He was just apprehensive. He knew he would go, of course he would go. But it was going to be torture waiting. Just what was going to happen in Levi's quarters that night?

And how much was it going to change his life?


End file.
